Mine to Keep
by ThePenWieldingRose
Summary: What if Eponine had been saved and didn't die? What if she fell in love with someone else...someone who noticed and respected her, and showed her that he cared...? What if that someone was Prisoner 24601? Based off the musical/2012 film. EponinexValjean (call me crazy). Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Mine to Keep**

**Chapter 1**

She watched as the carriage pulled away from the front of the now abandoned flat. The knot in her stomach did not go away even as she realized that Cosette was gone…Marius was still in love with her. Eponine did not complain or regret much, though her situation was not one she wished upon any girl, but having the boy you love fall for one who could be considered a childhood rival was not something to easily wave off. Stealthily, she slunk through the shadows and came to the iron gate. Ivy draped itself lazily against the elegant curls, causing her to touch her own matted locks. Even this home was glorious compared to her, a drab little street urchin used for every plan her parents concocted.

She was not one to be vain or proud – she had lost any sense of pride years ago when her family squandered everything and she was forced to lose her innocence and virginity when she was twelve. However, seeing the flowers in the garden on the other side of the gate, remembering how lovely Cosette looked, and how Marius gawked and blushed before her, how sweetly he sung to her…it make her bow her head in shame. She felt like a dirty cloth lying before a grand palace.

A slip of white soon caught her eye. Stretching her hand out, she gently tugged it from its hold, the name "Marius" written in beautiful script on its surface. Her heart racing, she held it in her trembling hands for what felt like eons. Glancing over her shoulder, she ripped the envelope open and spread the paper wide. Cosette left a hasty note and directions to their current hiding place – _"Looks like my scream really scared the man,"_ Eponine noted, remembering how she had warned Valjean of her father with one piercing scream. She read over it time and time again, torn from within.

"_Destroy it – he'll never have to know,"_ one part of her ordered, while her conscience gnawed at her core, _"But he doesn't love you that way…does he even love you at all? If you really care about Marius, give him this letter."_

With tears streaming down her face, she turned and refolded the letter just as it started to rain. Feeling the cool liquid fall on her face, coating and drenching her, she whispered, "…I love him…but only on my own…"

**LES MIS**

He asked her for another bloody favor to find Cosette.

After she decided to give the letter to him, he read it, scribbled something on some parchment and placed it in her hands. "You're the answer to my prayer, Poni!" he smiled. "Take it to Cosette, I beg of you!"

She managed to give a forced, small smile back before sneaking past the barricade and soldiers, traveling the lonely roads, lost in her thoughts and longings until she came to the apartments. Each step added a piece of heavy lead to her heart – it was breaking, and she didn't know what else to do. Her arm felt as though it was weighed down with bags of sand as she knocked softly on the door twice. Her fingers gripped the letter, crinkling the paper in her sweaty palms.

The door opened with a harsh squeal, causing her to gasp in fright. Her eyes met another pair, though not the one she was expecting. He was an older gentleman, dressed in clothes finer that she could ever imagine to wear, and she began to feel like a miniscule bug under his gaze, though he looked at her with gentle eyes.

"Yes?" he asked, squinting as he noted that this delivery boy had a very delicate and beautiful face.

"I have a message from the barricade for one Cosette," she spoke quietly.

"I'll take it," he said, reaching for the paper when she took a step back.

"I'm supposed to give it to her," she insisted, and when he took another step towards her, she continued to walk back, her heel slipping upon a stone. She mentally cursed herself for not being on her guard and felt blush rise on her face as she stumbled and fell backwards, her hat tumbling from her head, her hair falling around her face.

He stared at her, stunned. He knew that there was something odd about the boy but he hadn't actually thought his suspicions would be true. She sat there, exposed and embarrassed, ducking her head down as she snatched her hat and placed it over her head again, pulling the brim over her eyes. Taking a breath, she bit her lip and swallowed her broken pride when she caught sight of his hand.

"Allow me to help you, mademoiselle," he said gently, his face kind and humble. She could scarcely believe what he was saying to her and almost looked behind to see if he was speaking to someone else. Cautiously, she slipped her hand into his, her blood racing as he curled his fingers around her palm and placed his free hand on her back. _"He's so strong,"_ she noted, surprised that a man his age would have so much strength and tenderness. They stared at one another, the silence somehow welcoming and comforting as they remained alone in each other's company.

"Are you alright?" he asked, breaking the stillness. She nodded once, her face warm. "…I give you my word she'll see it," he said at last, opening his palm as he pleaded with his rich brown eyes to receive the letter.

Heaving a sigh, she surrendered, if only just to feel his touch once more. She knew full well now who this was, and it was stupid to feel shivers run through her as their fingers brushed, but she didn't care. Suddenly, Marius was not on her mind – it was him, this stranger to whisked Cosette away as a child, this man who she had no idea what his true identity was…he was making her feel as though she was something – some_one_ – worthwhile.

"Here," he said, slipping his hand into his pocket. "For your troubles-"

"I don't want your money, sir," she said swiftly, her eyes stinging with shame for ever thinking that way of this man and she began to hurry for the steps.

"Wait!" His hand was upon her shoulder, but he did not grip her like her father would. Nevertheless, it was enough to make her freeze in her tracks, her heart pounding like a drum. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I only meant…what I mean to say is…"

"There's no need, M'sieur," she answered, looking over her shoulder and casting him a sad smile. She wanted to stay like that, with him touching her shoulder and the two of them looking at one another…but she knew it could not be, just like everything else in her life. "Good bye," she whispered, pulling away.

"Mademoiselle."

She stopped again, loving how he called her such a pretty title even if she wasn't considered one.

"Stay away from the barricade. Go home. It's not safe," he said, his voice firm and pleading all at once.

Looking back at him, her eyes shining with tears, she said with a heartbroken smile, "I have no home." Bowing her head, she muttered, "Merci, M'sieur…good bye."

"Wait!" he cried again, and she gladly stopped once more, though it tore another piece of her heart as she kept telling herself it was not meant for her to be like this. "…won't you tell me your name, Mademoiselle?" he asked, his voice soothing to her.

Turning to face him, she raised her head and looked him in the eye. "Eponine. My name is Eponine."

"Eponine…" he murmured, causing goosebumps to rise over her skin. He reached to her and took her hand, bowing his hand and kissing her hand like a gentleman would to a lady. "Be safe, Mademoiselle Eponine…" He stopped, his eyes wide with worry. "My God, what's wrong?! Why are you crying?!"

She could feel the hot tears drip from her eyes and down her cheeks, her throat tight as she watched him. "I cry because I'm happy," she smiled as she wept, bowing her head to him. Painfully, she tugged her hand from his and ran, whispering one last time as she dared not to look back, "Good bye…"

**LES MIS**

The feel of his lips on her hand was burnt onto her skin as she caressed the spot lovingly. Marius had never treated her like trash, but he had never made her feel so alive in her life. The man had to be at least twice her age, but she could not help how she felt for him nevertheless. She walked back to the barricade in a trance, her heart soaring and aching all at once. She wished she could have captured that moment and have it with her always…

"EPONINE!" Marius called from the barricade, snapping her from her thoughts. "EPONINE! LOOK OUT!"

Twisting her head around, she caught sight of a soldier taking aim, mistaking her for a boy joining the revolutionaries. The barrel was pointed right at her, there was no doubt of that. She was frozen in place, watching his finger pull the trigger. Closing her eyes, she accepted this fate – it was better for her like this. She smiled, remembering how that man had looked at her, had smiled at her, had spoken and touched her… _"That's all I need to know and care about…"_

"EPONINE!"

_**BAM!**_

* * *

**A/N:** So...I watched the 2012 movie earlier this evening and thought, "Eponine totally deserves a happy ending. If I was her, I'd ditch Marius and go for Valjean, I mean they're totally in the same boat and they could use someone to depend on and understand and love each other..." and that was how this crack pairing fic came to be. ^_^ Thanks to **Alex-samsprout** for pointing out Valjean's age, he would be really old compared to Eponine, but I always imagined that he would be a teenager when he was arrested, thus making him somewhere in his late 40s when he is with Cosette in Paris at this point in time, so we'll just go with that for now ;) Please let me know what you think and I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The gunshot rang in the air, but instead of feeling the metal or a sharp pain, she felt a hand on her shoulder and suddenly she was on the ground. "Oof!" she gasped, wincing as she felt her back hit the cobblestone ground. An answering shot rang in her ears, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut, her body flinching at the sound though she felt nothing.

"Quickly, Eponine!"

Her eyes burst open at the sound of the voice, a welcoming face coming into view. "M'sieur?" she gasped.

"Hurry!" he ordered, helping her to her feet and tugging her towards the barricade.

"This way!" Marius waved from the other side, vanishing for an instant before appearing through a passage, motioning for them to enter. "Quickly!"

"Go," he ordered her, his hand on her back. She felt sparks shoot through her frame as she squeezed through the opening with him beside her, keeping a protective hold on her as if to make sure she wouldn't collapse. Stepping at last into the revolutionaries' "headquarters", she felt a wave of relief wash over her when the sound of cocked guns surrounded her. Her eyes widened at the sight of them pointing their weapons in her direction when she noticed that their eyes weren't focused on her.

"Quick Marius, Eponine, get away from him," Enjolras demanded, aiming his pistol at Valjean's head.

She gasped in fear, spinning around to see him standing perfectly still, dressed in an officer's uniform. "No!" she cried, standing in front of the man and spreading her arms out in defense. "I know this man, I just saw him! He saved my life just now!"

"She's right," Marius nodded, motioning for them to lower their guns. "Leave him be."

"I've come as a volunteer," the newcomer explained, only to have some of the young men sneer or glare at him.

"See that man there?" Enjolras pointed accusingly at a man in the corner, bound and bleeding as he sat helpless on the floor. "He said he was a volunteer, too, and we found out he's a spy. His name's Inspector Javert."

She squinted a moment, taking in the prisoner's face before recognizing his features. Looking to her hero, she saw a flicker of surprise in his eyes, as if he knew the man.

"If you lie, you'll end up just like him," one of the revolutionaries said accusingly.

He turned to answer when he raised his head and snatched Marius's weapon. "The roof!" he cried, shooting suddenly.

The boys were in an uproar upon seeing a soldier fall dead from the rooftops. They soon saw two more, ready to aim, and shot them in their places. "Eyes to the roof! Keep a watch out!" Enjolras ordered, making Eponine roll her eyes at him. _"Always trying to be in charge,"_ she noted.

"We're in your debt, Monsieur," Enjolras said humbly, offering his hand to Valjean.

The older man shook hands, his eyes wandering to the prisoner. "I'd like to ask a favor of you."

"If it is within my power," the other nodded cautiously.

"Let me have the traitor," he said. "I'll deal with him."

"Let him!" Grantaire called from his post, nodding his head in consent.

Enjolras pulled a knife from his pocket and surrendered it along with his pistol. "Do what you must. He's yours," he said coldly, glaring at Javert.

Valjean nodded, accepting both items, though Eponine couldn't help but notice how he paused before grasping the instruments of death. He strode to Javert, grabbed him by the collar and arm, and dragged him away before shutting the door as he entered the back alleyway. She could feel her stomach twist into a knot, her throat dry. She had a feeling about her hero…he wasn't the type to harm others like this…he wasn't a murderer. But she knew Javert, she'd had plenty of run-ins with him, especially when her father was involved. If he was freed, what if he attacked him? What if-?

"'Ponine! Are you alright?"

Marius's voice startled her, snapping her attention away from the door and onto his face. "Fine," she nodded. "I'm fine."

"I was so worried," he said, placing his hand on her shoulder. She smiled at this, feeling warm inside, though it wasn't the same sensation she got when _he_ did it. "Did you give Cosette the letter?"

At once, her small moment of happiness was shattered. She knew now for certain – she had to give him up completely. "She got it," she lied.

"What did she say?!" he demanded to know, but she pulled away from his grasp, suddenly disgusted being so close to him.

"I don't know. There were soldiers nearby. I had to leave fast before she could open it," she answered quickly, stepping into the emptied café. "You should rest," she murmured, walking to a table when another gunshot made her jump. Her head whipped around to stare at the door, waiting for someone to walk through. She could feel everyone's eyes on the door, just as anxious as she was…

The hinges creaked as he stepped back inside, setting the pistol down on a nearby shelf. At once, the men nodded and turned away, muttering what strategies they could use when dawn came. Eponine gave a sigh of relief, leaning against the wall and closing her eyes.

"Are you alright, Mademoiselle?" she heard him ask, causing her heart to skip a beat. Opening her eyes, she found herself staring into his, blushing as she noted how well the stolen uniform looked on him.

"I'm fine," she repeated, looking away as her skin continued to burn delightfully. "…thank you, M'sieur," she added, adjusting her cap once more over her brow. "You saved my life…I'm in your debt."

He gave a low chuckle, sending shivers through her as he took hold of the cap's brim and tugged it up. Using his free hand, he curled his fist and used his thumb to gently force her face up, looking into her startled brown eyes once more. "There's no need to thank me."

She stared at him, loving how he smiled and spoke to her, memorizing every part of his face. She couldn't stop the way her blood rushed through her veins as she felt his hand under her chin. "…I…I do not know your name, M'sieur."

Their gaze did not break, though she could see turmoil in his eyes. She began to wonder if she should have asked when he opened his mouth and murmured, "Jean. My name is Jean."

"Jean," she whispered…could she have imagined it, or did he breathe in sharply as she said his name. "…thank you, Jean. For saving me." Regretfully, she tore her gaze from him and looked out the broken window, seeing the boys sing a sad song as they passed around bottles of wine, as though they knew it was to be the last night they would be together like this. "…how did you find me?" she asked, not daring to look back at him.

"I followed you," he answered honestly. "I…read the letter…and followed you."

"Oh." She felt her entire body go hot with embarrassment and slight pleasure as she realized he must have seen how she walked through the streets, perhaps even seeing her touch the hand he had kissed moments ago.

"I need to make sure Marius is all right," he confessed. "To take back to Cosette."

Again that wretched name barged in, causing her to wince. "…then you know they are in love?"

He nodded, inhaling deeply and releasing a heavy, tired sigh. "Cosette is…not my own child. I've adopted her…but I love her as though she were my own flesh and blood. She's…all I have." His voice was full of love and pain, and as she turned back to glance at him, she could see his eyes filling with tears.

"…but you want her to be happy, so you want to protect Marius." She said it as a statement, not a question. He faced her with a look of surprise, causing her to turn away, looking down from the window to see Marius lying asleep on the ground, clutching Cosette's handkerchief to his heart. "I think I know how you feel," she whispered, her eyes stinging with her own tears.

"Eponine…you love him." He instantly regretted saying that, for the look on her face was one of pure agony, the kind where you knew no matter how badly you wanted someone or something, you knew you would not win, though you dared to hope even so.

"I loved him from the shadows…but he never saw me there," she confessed, biting her lip as she began to weep. "I don't want to love him anymore…it hurts…I want him to live, though…that's why I didn't mind when that man was going to shoot me…but then…you came and-" She stopped, her sobs taking over, causing her hands to fly to her face as she struggled to cover her cries.

"Shh…hush, dear Eponine," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his chest. "Hush now, Eponine," he murmured, patting her head and running his fingers through her tangled hair. She wept into his jacket, grasping the lapels of the coat as she gasped for breath, shuddering from her cries and the way he said her name. He was warm and gentle, his hands light as a butterfly's wings on her, though his hold was firm.

"…M'sieur Jean?" she hiccupped, wiping her cheek with her fist. "…you didn't…kill the Inspector, did you?"

He was silent for a time, holding her until she was able to breathe calmly, before he answered her simply. "No."

Raising her head, she gave a small smile and said, "I knew you wouldn't…I'm actually glad of that."

He smiled back, softly wiping the remaining tears from her face with his knuckles. "It is not mine to take. He's just doing his duties." He watched as she closed her eyes for an instant, the blush on her cheeks making her face glow through the grim and soot. He could scarcely comprehend why his heart pounded so abnormally as he gazed upon her, why he loved the way she looked at him, so sweetly, so innocent. "There. Don't cry anymore, Mademoiselle, it doesn't suit you."

Her eyes dimmed at this, her smile now sad. "…you're so kind to me…no one ever calls me 'mademoiselle'."

"Why ever not?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She could feel her shame twist within her like a knife, her hands trembling as she gripped onto his coat for support. "…because I'm…I'm anything but a mademoiselle." Biting her lip once more, she pulled away from him and hugged her arms. "…if you have not noticed by now, M'sieur…I was Cosette's playmate and 'sibling' as a child…my parents are despicable...and I suppose I am, too…I'm Eponine Thenardier."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I apologize that I can't seem to get the accent on Eponine's name (I'm not sure if that bothers anyone who might be reading this), and ask that you bear with me as I write this fic. I hope you all enjoy it and please let me know what you think (no flames, please, but constructive criticism is accepted). See you next time!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Valjean stared at her, shocked by the news. "…Thenardier's daughter?" he breathed at last, seeing her flinch at his words.

"Yes…that's what I am. A pawn for whatever scheme they plan, nothing more than a whore." Lifting her head, she gathered her hair and stuffed it into her cap, pulling the brim securely over her brow. "Pardon, M'sieur." She took three steps forward, her heart breaking all over again, when she felt his hand wrap around her arm.

"Eponine, stop," he said.

"No," she shook her head, struggling to shrug him off. "Please stay away from me-"

"I would not have come all this way if I didn't care about you!" he said, his words stopping her in her tracks.

Her heart stopped the moment he spoke those words, her mind and heart at odds with one another. _"He cares…? But he can't care like that…we don't know each other!"_ She remembered how Marius and Cosette had shared one glance and at once claimed their undying loving to one another, but she had thought it ridiculous. Now she felt like an idiot – here she was, acting like a child and hoping that this man could possibly feel the same way for her that she felt for him. _"He said 'care', not 'love',"_ she told herself, taking a deep breath as she turned around to face him. "…you do?" she asked, her voice shaky and weak.

A smile stretched over his lips, his face lighting up as she turned towards him once again. "Yes, dear Eponine…I came for Marius, but you as well. I remembered how you said you didn't have a home…now I understand why you're here." He took her small hands in his, covering them with warmth and tenderness. "But you don't have to be like this anymore. You could be with Marius, Cosette…and me. You could start over."

"How?" she asked, shaking her head in uncertainty. "I don't think Cosette could forgive me for the past…or for being jealous when Marius fell for her," she admitted, ducking her head down. She reveled in his touch as he placed his hand on her cheek and lowered his face to hers.

"Everyone deserves a second chance. I know Cosette would be glad to have a friend…I would be glad to have you as a part of our family."

She could not contain her delight at his words, even more tears spilling down her face. Blushing, she quickly wiped them off and gave a beaming smile. "I'd like a second chance."

He gave a cheerful laugh, taking her in his arms and pressing his lips to her forehead. "Good. Then it's settled."

She felt her heart melt as he kissed her head. Such a simple gesture, a kind one…it made her wish that she was so much more, made her wish that perhaps if they survived this ordeal that maybe, just maybe, he might come to feel for her as she already felt for him. She let him envelop her, closing her eyes as she rested her head on his chest, breathing deeply as she listened to his heartbeat. They remained that way for some time, never speaking, not moving an inch from where they stood. _"God, if You can hear me, all I ask is that you keep Jean and Marius safe…bring them home…and maybe, if it's possible…let me join them. I want to live…I want to be with him…"_

**LES MIS**

"Gavroche!" the men cried, causing her to jolt in her sleep. Eponine blinked, squeezing her eyes shut as sunlight temporarily blinded her. Gunshots filled the air, and a cry of agony from one of the men made her frown. Looking around, she saw that she had fallen asleep at a table, with Valjean's jacket covering her. Clutching it, she got to her feet and hurried to the barricade, finding Valjean and Marius sharing horrified looks.

"What's happened?" she demanded to know.

It was at this time that Courfeyrac came back into the barricade, weeping uncontrollably as he clutched a little body to his chest. Eponine squinted, catching sight of a head of dirty blonde hair, the face of a child with lifeless eyes staring at the sun. She gasped, her heart shattering into pieces. "Gavroche…?" she whispered, taking a few steps forward. "No…NO!" she screamed, falling to her knees. "My brother! They've killed my brother!"

The boys looked at one another in sorrow and fear – the soldiers had no qualms for shooting down a small child, meaning they would not be merciful to them.

"Eponine," she heard Valjean's soothing voice, his arms encircling her and lifting her off the ground. "I'm here," he murmured, letting her hug him tightly. "He's in a better place now…"

"You there at the barricade!" one of the soldiers called from the other side. "You are the only ones left; the people of Paris sleep in their beds! You have no chance – why throw your lives away?"

Enjolras looked to each and every figure standing with him, his eyes dim with disappointment and defeat. "Let those who wish to depart do so."

No one moved. The boys kept their eyes on their leader, their jaws firm with certainty that this was what they wanted.

"We will stay and fight," Grantaire nodded.

"We will make them pay," Courfeyrac snapped, still holding Gavroche's body.

Taking heart from their words, Enjolras gripped his rifle and shouted, "Then let others rise where we fall, 'til the earth is free!"

Rushing to their positions, the revolutionaries took aim and watched at the enemy brought out their cannons.

"Eponine," Valjean said with great urgency. "Get inside the café and stay low."

"No," she shook her head, the memory of her little brother fresh in her mind. "I'm helping."

"Eponine, please-" he argued as she struggled to break free and grab a gun. "I can't lose you!" he exclaimed, watching as her head whipped around to stare at him. "I understand your pain…but it won't bring him back."

"Ready!" someone shouted, the sounds of pistols clicking surrounding them.

"But-!" she protested.

"Help me man the guns, but I beg of you, don't climb up there!" he pleaded, placing his hand on her shoulder.

She stared at him, startled by how concerned he was for her, and nodded her surrender. Settling beneath Marius, the two got to work loading the next rifles for when he would need them.

"FIRE!"

The stiff, unnerving silence exploded with sudden sounds, cannonballs flying through the air and hurtling into the barricade and café. Bullets whizzed by and found their targets, sending cries of agony and shock out as blood splattered all around them. Debris and splinters shot over their heads, causing Valjean and Eponine to flinch, when a body came tumbling down to them.

"Marius!" Eponine gasped, horrified at the sight of blood spilling from his arm. His forehead bled as he moaned and winced, falling into unconsciousness.

"We need to go, now!" Valjean demanded when another body came at them.

Eponine raised her head, her eyes widening at the sight of a soldier climbing the wall, his pistol pointed at Valjean's head. "NO!" she cried, shoving the two males aside as he pulled the trigger.

"Eponine!" he cried, yanking Marius's gun from his limp hands and shooting at the offending party. "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

The enemy cried in pain, having been shot in the shoulder, and fell back, vanishing from sight. "Eponine! Eponine, are you alright?" Valjean asked, seeing her wince as she picked herself up off the floor.

"I'm fine," she nodded. "Quick, we need to get out!" With the two of them holding Marius up, they snuck into the back alleyway of the café, holding their breaths as the enemy lines finally made it over the barricade and began to kill off all the young men. Eponine grimaced as she heard their cries, each shot making her sick to her stomach.

"We're trapped," she heard Jean mutter, seeing how he scanned the walls. Glancing to the floor, she noted how a stream of rain from last night trickled down into a sewer drain. Suddenly, it clicked. "The sewer!" she exclaimed. "It's our only chance!"

He caught sight of the drain, his face lighting up. "Yes…yes, that's it! Well done, Eponine! Hurry!"

With frantic difficulty, they dragged Marius to the wall, set him down and got to work tugging the bars off of the opening. "Go, Eponine," he said, setting the metalwork aside as he went for Marius.

"But-" Voices and more gunshots rang out, causing her to shake her head at his request. "No, you go."

"Please, Eponine, go. I'll be right after you," he promised, holding her face with his large, warm hands. "I promise…we'll make it out alive…together."

She nodded, wistfully pulling away from him as she got onto her hands and knees and backed into the sewer system. She crinkled her nose at once – it was slimy and dark inside, with a penetrating odor that made her want to vomit. She kept wiggling her way back, watching as Valjean eventually got onto his stomach and backed into the tunnel himself.

"I've got him," he said, his voice bouncing off the curved walls.

"And I've got you," she confirmed, grabbing his ankles and helping him back. She continued to twist her body to and fro, entering even deeper into the tunnel when she felt the ground slant downwards. "Jean," she said quietly, her voice still sounding off around them. "There's a slide here. This will take us underground, but it's steep. Do you have a good hold of Marius?"

"Yes," came the answer. He peeked his head over his shoulder, catching sight of her nodding at him. "Let's go."

She continued, wriggling bit by bit, swallowing a yelp when her body nearly slid down completely. "Be careful," she warned him as she dangled entirely off of the ledge, her own hold of anything on Valjean's ankles. "I'm going to let go-"

"Don't," he shook his head. "Not yet." She obeyed, wincing as he worked until he had his lower torso dangling off the ledge with her. "Ready?" he whispered.

"Yes," she breathed. Holding her breath, she felt him give a mighty tug at Marius's unconscious form, sending them all sliding down the dark shaft. A small scream escaped her despite her efforts, when she was suddenly consumed by an ocean of putrid, opaque waste.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Long live the Revolution!" she heard a familiar voice chortle.

Stunned from her fall, Eponine was just beginning to register where she was when she sensed a figure bending over her.

"Huh…you look familiar," he muttered, shaking his head before turning away to look at something else. "Hello! What a pretty little ring."

The stench of feces and death filled her nose, the feeling of soft, gooey muck covering her. At once, she felt herself shudder, her body moving rapidly so that she could sit up and vomit.

"Lordy! You're alive!" the voice exclaimed as she coughed and gasped for breath.

She was coated in strangers' excrement – a new low for her. Grimacing in disgust as she realized every inch of her was covered in the muck, she hoped that M'sieur Jean wouldn't see her like-

"Jean!" she gasped, remembering at once how and why she was there to begin with. Struggling to ignore the fact that she was trekking through dung, she saw the newcomer standing over two limp bodies.

"GAH!" the man yelped. "Don't kill me!"

Frowning, she stared at the man, her eyes widening as she recognized him at last. Her own father didn't realize it was her – he barely recognized her when she was clean and in the light, how would he recognize her in the darkness covered in feces, not to mention dressed as a boy? Saying nothing, she trudged past him and went to the larger of the two bodies, now stirring and opening his eyes. "Jean? Are you-?"

"Argh," he grimaced, looking up and seeing where they had landed. He made a face, especially when he saw Thenardier bending over to inspect him.

"I saved you!" her father declared, only to be rewarded by getting shoved by Valjean into the watery wasteland surrounding them.

"Here," she said, linking one arm around him and helping him to his feet.

"Thank you," he coughed, his nose wrinkling as he finally took in the smell. "Are you hurt?"

"No," she answered, catching sight of Marius lying unconscious still. "We need to get him out of here – his wounds might get infected."

Valjean nodded, bending down to grab the boy and slinging him over his shoulder. Turning around, he faced Thenardier and demanded, "How do we get out of here?"

"That way!" he pointed, eager to get them away from him. "All the way down and to the left!"

"Come, we haven't got much time," Valjean grunted, walking as best as he could past through the slime with the boy.

Eponine took large strides, struggling to keep up with Valjean. She couldn't help but wince as she felt a vague pain at her side. _"Probably from when we fell,"_ she reasoned, continuing along until they came across an open area, to which three openings lay before them. "The left," she murmured, her eyes moving to the closest opening nearby. "It's going to be deep when we cross."

"Then we need to make sure his head stays above it all, no matter what," he agreed, taking a cautious step into the pool. "Eponine, I understand if-"

"I'll take his left side," she volunteered at once, helping him lower Marius's body from his back before taking a step into the black ocean.

He understood her intentions and sent her a grateful smile, causing butterflies to flutter in her stomach, along with the disgust she had for the sewers. Together, they held Marius up, and together they sank into the cist pool. Gasping and groaning in frustration and determination, Eponine and Valjean paddled and swam as best as they could with their deadweight, fighting to at least keep their faces clear of the muck, though at times they failed. When at last they made it to the opening, they pulled themselves out and dragged Marius through the tunnel.

"Just a few steps more," he coughed, catching sight of an opening in the distance. "I think we're almost out."

"Good," she grunted, feeling slightly light-headed. "He needs a doctor and a bath."

"So do we," Valjean chuckled, earning a laugh from the girl.

Taking deep, long breaths as they exited the sewer, they brought Marius to a broken ladder before stopping to rest for a moment.

"We made it," she sighed, leaning against the iron railing, her knees starting to shake. She'd long since lost her hat since they entered the vast pool, her hair stuck to her face and neck, tangled and filled with God-knows-what. She felt absolutely disgusting…until she felt his hand on hers.

"Thank you, Eponine," he breathed, his face covered in grim and muck, though he smiled and his eyes shone brightly at her. "I couldn't have made it without you."

She was grateful for the goo suddenly, as she felt her face flare up with blush once again. She timidly smiled back, shyly curling her fingers around his. This was certainly not what she imagined having a moment with Jean would be like once they survived, but she was glad of it, for they were safe, and all was calm…

…until they sensed another nearby. Frowning, man and girl raised their eyes to see a familiar face staring down at them. At once, her heart dropped into her stomach, seeing the uniform and stern eyes that glared at them.

"It's you, Javert. I knew you wouldn't wait too long," Valjean spoke, not the least bit surprised or frightened at the sight of the Inspector. Motioning to Eponine and Marius, he added, "They have done nothing wrong, I assure you, but this boy needs a doctor's care."

"I should have expected you'd come up with another excuse," the other man stated coldly. "I warned you I would not give up, 24601. You'll be coming with me."

"Not until I get these two home," Valjean protested firmly, slinging Marius onto his shoulder once more. Reaching for the ladder and wall, he looked at her and said, "Hang onto me."

"What?" she asked, stunned that he was telling her to do so. "I can-"

"Trust me," he pleaded, his voice low and soothing.

Despite her mind telling her to let him climb alone with Marius, to climb up on her own, she surrendered, wrapping her arms around his neck and keeping one hand secure on Marius. Even with the three of them covered in waste, she rested her head against his neck and shut her eyes as he used all his strength to pull them out of the gutter and up onto the path. The moment she felt him place his feet on the ground she released him, knowing that it must have been tiresome for him. Facing Javert, the duo stared at him as he stared back.

"I need to take him to a doctor," Valjean repeated. "And she has done no wrong."

Javert didn't even glance at Eponine. "You're coming with me."

"One hour is all I need, and then I'm yours," Valjean pleaded. He stepped forward, grunting as he struggled to catch his breath and carry Marius after the excruciating climb.

"Set him down, I'll help," she told him. He did not argue; setting Marius on his feet, he slung one arm around his shoulder while Eponine took the other. Her side was pounding in pain, though she couldn't focus on it, nor did she want to.

"Take one more step and I'll shoot," Javert warned him quietly.

Valjean looked at the officer, giving him an apologetic look, and continued on his way, with Eponine faithfully stepping in time. She said nothing, holding her breath, anxiously waiting for a gunshot to sound. It wasn't until they were out onto the streets of Paris, heading painstakingly slow down the path to Valjean's apartment that she could finally breathe a little easier.

"He could have killed you," she whispered, staring ahead at the road.

"…I know," he answered quietly. He didn't want to image what would happen to Cosette, Marius, and now Eponine, had he been taken by Javert, but he knew that he had taken a huge risk when he took that first step forward. A hand at his elbow made him glance over at Eponine, who was staring down at her feet, a tired smile appearing at her lips. He smiled back, his heart thumping happily within his chest. Everything was going to be alright…

**LES MIS**

Cosette was shocked when she found that she was alone in the apartment, with only a hasty note from her father saying that he had to run an urgent errand. He had been acting so strange the past few days, she began to worry for him. Just as she was getting dressed and deciding whether or not to go looking for him, a hesitant knock at the door caught her attention. Her brows furrowed, she cautiously opened the door and peeked through the crack, her eyes going wide at the sight of a filthy figure on the other side. "Who-?!" she began.

"Your father's downstairs with Marius," the figure explained, shifting uncomfortably before her.

"Papa?" she blinked, confused. "And Marius?!"

"He's shot," the other explained. "We need to get him home and to a doctor, but your father didn't want you here alone."

"Just who are you?" Cosette demanded to know, suspicious of the person.

There was an awkward silence that hung in the air, making her anxious. She was ready to threaten calling the police when the stranger spoke a familiar name.

"Eponine. My name is Eponine."

"…Eponine?" she whispered, opening the door a little more. "…I…I remember you…from childhood…" She squinted at the girl, still confused and shocked by her appearance. "But how-?"

"Please, we don't have time to waste," Eponine begged. "Marius needs a doctor!"

Hearing the urgency in her voice, Cosette nodded, running inside to grab a shawl and the spare key to the flat before locking the door and hurrying after the smelly, filthy girl down the stairs and out into the rising sun. "Papa! Marius?!" she gasped, seeing the two figures covered in the same brown substance that Eponine was coated in. She felt her heart stop as she realized Marius wasn't moving.

"I'm sorry about this, Cosette," Valjean apologized. "But I wanted to make sure you were alright. Now, we need to get him home-"

"I know where his grandfather lives," Eponine spoke up. "This way." So it was that the motley crew rushed through the morning-lit streets of Paris and towards the home of Monsieur Pontmercy.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thanks to **Deep Forest Green **and **Alex-samsprout** for your reviews! Hope you all enjoy the story so far and please let me know what you think (again, I apologize if the names are incorrect or if something in the story is off.)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

She felt humiliated having been seen by Cosette, especially in this state. It was only because Jean had asked her to go and get the girl and the fact that he was tired from the trip and carrying both her and Marius that she agreed to rush up the stairs and call for Cosette. Swallowing her broken pride, she led them through the streets, taking hidden pathways and shortcuts until they came to a grand façade on a quiet street.

"Cosette, would you knock?" she asked, curling her hands into fists at her side, looking away at the ground so that her embarrassment might not show through her eyes.

The blonde female consented, stepping forth and rapping her knuckled upon the pristine door. They waited in anxious silence, hearing footsteps approach the door. At last, a face appeared as the door slowly opened, a butler gawking at them in utter shock. "What-?!"

"Please, Monsieur, Marius needs a doctor-!" Cosette pleaded.

"Marius?!"

A new face poked past the servant. Monsieur Gillenormand gaped at the four figures, three of which were coated in excrement, and squinted at the limp boy in Valjean's arms. "Could it be…?" Stepping out, he walked to them and stopped by Valjean's side, taking out a handkerchief and wiping away the filth. "…good Lord, it _is _him!" he gasped. "Quickly, come inside, all of you. Gaston, prepare three baths!"

The servant bowed and vanished, off to relay his master's orders to the other workers.

"Who are you?" Gillenormand asked, taking in each person with curious eyes.

"My name is Cosette and this is my father, Monsieur Fabre," she said, motioning to the man. "And this is Eponine," she added, nodding to the girl.

The old man looked them over, saying nothing, though his eyes remained upon them for what felt like an eternity.

"Monsieur, the baths are ready," the butler said as he returned. "And I've sent Francis to get the doctor."

"Good, Gaston," he nodded.

"Just show me which way to go and I'll leave him in the bath for you," Valjean offered, to which Gaston gave a grateful look.

"Show him the way, Gaston, and then show him to his own bath," Gillenormand commanded, taking this time to turn to the girls. "Your bath, Mademoiselle, is just down the hall, first door on your left."

"Sorry about the mess, M'sieur," Eponine murmured, noticing how she and Valjean left a trail of gooey brown footprints on the once sparkling floor.

"Nonsense," he waved it off. "Now go and get cleaned up."

"Thank you," Cosette curtsied politely, stepping in time after Eponine. "I'll help you get cleaned up."

"No, thanks," Eponine shook her head. "You don't have to get your hands dirty." She wasn't sure what to make of Cosette – on the one hand, she never did her any physical harm (if anything, it may have been the other way around when they were children), but on the other hand, this was the girl who had stolen Marius's heart, the girl who had Jean for a father. Now that she knew who Eponine was, she was bound to hate her…

"I want to help," the other insisted. "And I want to talk." She shocked Eponine by placing one hand on her disgusting shoulder and gripping it gently. "Please…just for a few moments?"

Heaving a sigh, Eponine nodded her consent, allowing the girl to enter the room with her and help her get undressed.

"Where on earth did you all travel through?" she asked, her nose wrinkling as she took the soiled clothing and left it in a heap in a bucket.

"Sewers," Eponine admitted, slipping into the tub as quickly as possible before Cosette could see her naked. She didn't care if they were both girls – she had never been comfortable being naked in front of others, even if she had been used as a whore in the past.

"The sewers?!" Cosette gasped, facing Eponine's back. "But why? And how did Papa-?!"

"I came to deliver a note to you from Marius," she explained, eagerly using the warm water and soap to scrub the grim and waste off of her body. "But your father got the letter instead. He came to the barricades to protect Marius because he found out you two were in love."

"He did?" she blushed, biting her lip. She hadn't ever told him about Marius, and the fact that he had intercepted a love note and decided to save her beloved both frightened and gladdened her. Her brows furrowed as she realized something she hadn't before. "…how did you know about me and Marius?"

Eponine inhaled deeply, memories of that fateful moment flashing through her mind. "…I was with Marius when he first saw you in the streets. He begged me to find out where you lived. That's how he found you the night before."

Cosette recalled how she and her father had heard a scream that pierced the night just after she and Marius had parted, the pieces all coming together at last. "I see…so, you and Marius are-"

"Friends. Acquaintances, really," she shrugged, wincing as her side flared in pain again. _"That fall from the sewers must have really damaged me – this to hurt so much now…"_

"And you helped Papa save Marius?" Cosette concluded, grabbing a bar of soap before taking Eponine's hair and rinsing it clean of the filth.

"I suppose so."

They remained silent, listening to the water swirl and splash against the bathtub walls. From down the hall, they could hear someone else knock at the door. _"The doctor,"_ they both hoped from within their minds.

"…I'm sorry," Eponine said at last, holding her breath as she used a wet cloth to clean her face.

"Whatever for?" Cosette blinked, surprised by her words.

"You _do_ remember, don't you?" Eponine asked, looking over her shoulder to face her. "You lived with my family…my parents treated you terribly and I wasn't much better." Looking her in the eyes, she apologized, "I'm sorry…I know what we did was wrong…and I'm…I'm happy for you…I'm glad you made it out alright." Part of her truly meant it – she was glad Cosette had been taken away and didn't have to go through what she had endured as a girl. The other part of her stung with jealousy, though not as strongly as it had nearly two days ago. Now, things were different somehow…all because of _him_.

Cosette stared at her with her large blue eyes, taking in the sincerity and humility that showed through the other girl's face. Reaching out, she touched Eponine's hand and offered a shy smile. "I'm glad you made it out alright with Marius and Papa," she said softly. "…I hope we can be friends."

"_Real_ friends," Eponine clarified, earning a laugh from the other girl. She smiled back and nodded. "I'd like that." And she meant it. Turning back so that she could continue to clean herself, she felt a terrible sharp pain shoot through her side, causing a cry to escape her mouth.

"Eponine?!" Cosette asked, rushing to the tub's side. Her eyes fell to Eponine's side, widening as she noted a red liquid lazily floating in the dirty water. "Oh, no," she breathed. "PAPA! MONSIEUR! SOMEONE! PLEASE HELP!"

Looking down, almost as if she were in a trance, Eponine could see an opening in her side, blood spilling out of her body. She blinked, stunned by the sight, when a memory came to mind…

_The man aimed the gun at Jean, pulling the trigger._

"_NO!" she cried, shoving her hero aside just as a flash of pain passed through her side. She winced as she collapsed onto the ground, the sounds of battle surrounding her._

"_Eponine! Are you alright?!" he cried, rushing to her side to help her._

"_I'm fine," she reassured him, ignoring the faint pain by her ribs. "Let's go…!"_

"HELP! HELP!" she could hear Cosette cry as her eyes fluttered shut and she slumped onto the side of the tub.

**LES MIS**

"Eponine?...Eponine, can you hear me?"

She moaned, her brows furrowing together as she felt herself waking up. Blinking her eyes open, she found herself staring at a beautiful canopy overhead. The pain in her side was still there, but it had subdued.

"Eponine?"

A hand placed itself over one of hers, causing her heart to race.

"Dear Eponine," someone sighed in relief as she turned her face towards the source of the soothing voice. "Thank God you're alright."

She felt her world light up as his face came into view, his eyes on her form, both his hands holding hers. "Jean…" she whispered, unconsciously smiling at the man beside her bed.

"You were very lucky, Mademoiselle," a second voice spoke, startling her. Turning her head, she saw a middle-aged man with a large bag and curly grey-streaked hair. Pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose, he walked over to the other side of the bed where Valjean sat and handed him a small bottle. "Put five drops in her tea every three hours. She'll be fine within the end of the week."

"Merci, Monsieur," Valjean nodded, taking the bottle and slipping it into his vest pocket before shaking the man's hand firmly.

"What…happened?" she asked, still slightly dazed.

"Apparently, you were shot at the barricades, saving this man's life," the doctor explained, motioning to her caretaker. "But I suppose with all the excitement and with the young master unconscious, you got so distracted that you didn't even realize you were injured. It's not a fatal shot, but it did slide past your rib cage. That'll be sore for a good time, for it will heal quickly if you take your medicine and rest in bed for the week." He shook his head, his eyes huge with disbelief. "And to think you and Master Marius traveled through the sewers…you could have had your wounds infected and then it would have been much more complicated to help you…it appears you had a guardian angel looking out for you."

Eponine looked at Valjean and gave a small smile while he shook his head and chuckled. "I suppose we did," he agreed quietly.

"Well, I'll be back in a week's time," he promised, bowing to the both of them before exiting the beautiful bedroom.

Eponine let her eyes wander about the room, taking in every detail. "What is this?" she asked, feeling as though she should get up and move to another room. It was gorgeous, fit for a princess, not for a beggar.

"One of the guest rooms," Jean answered, scooting his chair over so that he was as close to her side as possible. Taking out the phial, he began to pour several drops of the medicine into a dainty teacup. "Here, drink this," he said, offering the cup to her.

She raised her hands, both of them trembling so much that he covered them with his own. She could feel her cheeks blossom with blush as he helped bring the cup to her lips so that she could drink. She wrinkled her nose, the medicine making the tea bitter. "Ugh," she muttered, though she drank every last drop.

"That's my girl," he chuckled once more, setting the cup aside before returning his attention to her.

"_His girl?"_ she thought, her heart racing as he took her hands again. "…where's Cosette?"

"With Marius," he answered. "She was worried sick about you when she saw you were bleeding and fainted."

She gave a wry smile at this. She had never imaged that she and Cosette would have come to this situation after everything that had happened. Still, it was nice that they had settled the past and were now on decent terms.

"You saved my life," he said softly, distracting her from her thoughts. "Back at the barricade, you pushed me out of the way to protect me…."

"But you saved me first," she pointed out, shrugging humbly, wincing as she felt the motion strain her aching side.

Cautiously, he reached for her face. She remained still, frozen as she watched his hand move for her cheek. Tenderly, he brushed a stray tendril of her hair from her eyes, his fingertips caressing her skin lightly as he tucked her hair behind her ear. Her entire body began to burn just from this simple touch, and she wished he would do it again.

"Thank you," he spoke, his voice deepening slightly from how quietly and seriously he said the words. He found that she looked stunning now that her hair was down, framing her tanned face. Her eyes stared at him, large and bewildered, framed by long lashes that barely fluttered, as if she didn't want to close her eyes. Her chapped lips parted as she took in a breath, her chest rising and falling slowly. Having been dressed by the maids in a spare nightshift, he could now see the details of her body that he hadn't when they had first met. The curve of her breasts was evident now in the white cotton gown, and her waist was so small he became concerned that she wasn't eating enough. Still, she was beautiful, and it made his heart stammer from within his chest.

"Eponine…if I may ask…how old are you?" he said suddenly, realizing just how youthful she was compared to him.

She felt a sudden pang of fear fill her. If she told him, would he think any differently of her? Of course he was an older gentleman, but she hadn't really been bothered by it. If anything, it made him even more appealing to her - he was wiser, kind, and treated her with respect, more than any of the boys at the barricade had ever done for her. Gulping, she nervously admitted, "...twenty. I'll be twenty-one in September."

He bowed his head, analyzing the information. She was just a few years older than Cosette...she could be his daughter, really! But as he looked up at her and saw how she stole glances at him, he felt his heart continue to beat wildly as if he were a love-sick schoolboy. He couldn't comprehend it, but...good God, could it be that he was falling in love with her?!

"I suppose Cosette and Marius are going to be married," Eponine said, breaking his concentration.

"I suppose," he answered absentmindedly. "They did seem very much in love when I saw him wake earlier."

She nodded. "...and you, M'sieur? Do you have someone?" she asked timidly, her mind racing with ideas. What if he was married? What if he was seeing someone and she was getting in the way, just like with Marius? What if he was just trying to be friendly and she was mistaking his actions for something more? What if-?!

"No. There's no one."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"No one?" she repeated, a wave of relief washing over her.

He shook his head, noting the relief in her eyes. He couldn't stop the smile that came to his face…perhaps his age didn't matter to the young lady at all. "No. I'm afraid I've never had anyone like that in my life before. Really, there's no way I could have."

"Why not?" she cocked her head, curious.

He paused, realizing that he would be exposing himself to her. She noticed this and gave a polite smile. "Never mind, it's none of my business."

Inhaling deeply, he felt something in his heart that he hadn't felt before – longing. He wanted to share his secret, tell it to someone who would understand…he didn't know Eponine very well, but he knew her well enough to see that she was loyal and stubborn. Something inside of him told him his secrets would be safe with her. It was madness to think this way, but he had learned to stick to his gut and be true to God and to himself in all these years…so he told her. He told her about his family, how he was arrested as a young man, kept in prison for 19 long years and becoming bitter until Javert released him on parole…the bishop's kindness and his conversion into a new man…how he met Fantine and took in Cosette, always being on the run from Javert until they found shelter at the convent in Paris…the years of solitude and happiness with a newfound daughter until he was nearly discovered by Thenardier and Javert, fleeing to safety until Eponine found them…

"That is my story," he finished nearly an hour later.

Her eyes had remained on him the whole time as she listened, feeling his pain and joys when he spoke of them. Now she understood why Javert had called him "24601," why he was constantly moving and how he vanished, and at last why he was such an incredible, forgiving man. "M'sieur-"

"Please, Eponine, call me Jean," he insisted. "I understand if you think differently of me-"

"Never," she spoke, taking his hand in hers. Her right hand's fingers fell over his wrist, and she could feel the scars from his imprisonment. He flinched, self-conscious of his reminders from the past, but as he felt her fingers gently caress the marks, he relaxed, placing his free hand over hers. "How can I think anything of you other than your selflessness, generosity, and kindness? Especially after all you've done for me," she said, her smile fading away. "Yours is an inspirational story, Jean…mines is not so wonderful. I'm ashamed of my past."

"What happened after I left with Cosette?" he asked, cupping her cheek with his hand as he looked into her eyes.

Gripping his hand, as if for reassurance, she told him of how her parents continued to run the inn, though they began to slack at their work (and swindling) because of the hefty amount of money he had left behind. Eventually, they squandered everything and came to lose the inn. Left homeless and starving, they moved to Paris and worked the streets, stealing and pick-pocketing the wealthy and unsuspecting. She had to look away as she told him how they were so desperate that she was forced to give herself up at the age of twelve. Her shame showed on her cheeks as she told him that she was used several times, mostly during their first years in Paris, until they had managed to find a place of shelter to overrun and enough stolen goods to manage on their own. Hot tears of embarrassment and regret slipped down her face and onto the blankets as she finished telling him about how she met Marius and fell in love with him for his kindness towards her, though he never felt the same way or even understood how she felt about him. "So you see," she sniffled, raising her hand to cover her face. "I'm not a lady and I'm no good for anything or anyone."

"That's not true," he protested, sitting on the side of the bed now and pulling her into his embrace. "Hush, dear one…it's all right," he reassured her, pulling out a handkerchief and wiping her tears away. "Eponine, darling, how can I think you're not a lady or that you're worthless when you've shown me the complete opposite of yourself? You saved my life and Marius's, you helped us escape, you delivered a letter for Cosette and gave up the man you love-"

"Loved," she cut him off.

"Beg your pardon?" he asked, his brows furrowing.

"I _loved_ him…not anymore…not that way," she whispered, grasping his shirt as he held her in his arms.

He said nothing, holding her to his heart, though he prayed she wouldn't hear how rapidly it beat within him. Stroking her hair, he began to wonder if God had sent her to him so that she might lure him back to find both her and Marius. He couldn't image what would have happened if Cosette were to lose that boy…and he didn't want to image Eponine lying on the ground, dead and coated in her own blood. The thought made him shudder, causing him to tighten his grip on her.

"Jean-?" she asked, her heart and mind racing with surprise and excitement as he held her firmly.

"Eponine, I must go," he said suddenly.

Her heart sunk, her stomach feeling like a stone inside of her. "…I understand. Go rest and-"  
"No, darling, I mean I have to leave Paris."

Her heart leapt at hearing him call her "darling," then broke apart upon hearing his message. She closed her eyes, feeling more tears escape. "…why?" she croaked.

"Javert will be looking for me, and I can't afford to put Cosette in danger…she'll be safe with Marius once he's healed and they wed."

She wanted to shrink and disappear, curl up and die, become numb so that she wouldn't be feeling the knife of reality and despair cut through her. Just when she thought she had found happiness, it was out of her grasp once more. _"You should know better, Poni,"_ she scolded herself harshly.

"Then there's the matter of your father and mother knowing who I am."

She bit her lip and held back a sob, not wanting to be more pathetic than she already was. What was the matter with her?! She had never cried this much over anyone or anything, not even Marius or her own brother. So why did it hurt so much hearing him say that he had to leave?

"You see, I have a home in the countryside, just a mile or so from Rouen. I think it would be best if we went there. It's private and-"

"Wait, '_we_'?!" she echoed, her eyes wide in shock as she raised her head to look and see if he was joking.

He felt his face go red as he realized his slip of the tongue. "Erm, that is…I mean…well…" He saw hope, pleading, and something else he couldn't quite pinpoint, all gleaming in her eyes, and he knew that he had meant "we," not "I." "…yes, Eponine, we." He frowned at seeing tears still falling down her face, taking his handkerchief once more and cleaning her face tenderly. "I would appreciate the company…and you would be far away from your parents and this life you've lived…but I do not want you to get caught with me should Javert-"

"I'd fight him off with my bare hands if I have to!" she exclaimed, laughing as she felt more tears come out. "I don't care if you have the entire country of France chasing after you just for what you did years ago! I'd go anywhere with you, all you have to do is ask…and let me."

His eyes began to water at her words. Leaning forth, he placed his hand behind her neck and gently pulled her in, pressing his lips to her forehead and keeping them there for a moment. She clasped her hands over her heart, her side aching from crying but her heart and soul singing out in happiness. Tremors and sparks shot through her body, her eyes shut once more in bliss. As he removed his mouth from her forehead, he bent his head down and whispered in her ear, "Then you shall come, Poni…may I call you that?"

"Yes," she laughed, embracing him tightly, ignoring her side. "Yes, you may, Jean."

He sighed, enjoying the feel of her body pressed against his, her warmth transferring to him and vice versa. Curling his fingers in her hair, he thanked God once more. "Thank you for dear Eponine, Lord…thank you…"

**LES MIS**

The week came and went slowly for them, but they didn't mind. Eponine couldn't have been happier with Valjean at her side, and he was only too delighted to stay with her whenever he could, reading poetry and stories and passages from the Bible, bringing her little sweets and small flowers he'd snatched from bouquets downstairs. She, in turn, began to sew. She had never tried to embroider anything in her life, but she knew how to from watching a woman her mother knew years ago. The initials turned out slightly crooked and not what she had been hoping for, but when she gave the handkerchief to him on her last day of bed rest, she blushed as he smiled at her and kissed her hand, telling her it was the best handkerchief he had ever received.

It was Tuesday, and Marius left with Cosette to visit the ABC café to pay his respects to his fallen comrades. Eponine stayed, not wanting to remember how she last saw her little brother pale and staring blankly at the sky. She instead let Valjean take her to a dress shop and purchase her a new wardrobe.

"I don't need this," she repeated as they waited for the seamstress to check her inventory for dresses in her size.

"Yes, you do," he stated calmly, nodding in approval as the woman returned with several sets of blouses, skirts, and gowns. "You have nothing else – I don't expect you to go walking around in a slip when we move to Rouen."

She blushed and surrendered, letting the woman slip the items on and adjust them as needed. They left with several parcels of practical clothing for living on a small farm, and a few special gifts that the owner had recommended to Valjean.

Upon entering the home, Marius approached them.

"What's all this?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the boxes and bags.

"Eponine's new clothes," Valjean answered, taking off his hat and gloves. "How was the trip?"

"Nostalgic," Marius murmured, his eyes averted for a moment. Snapping out of his trance, he looked back to Valjean and said, "Sir, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like a moment with you."

Jean looked to Eponine, winked, and followed Marius to the study. Eponine understood at once. Turning away, she helped the servants take the parcels upstairs. The last items brought in were three trunks, all for the items recently bought. Getting to work, she set out her new clothes on the bed and began to fold and organize them. She was working on filling the second trunk when a frantic knock filled the air.

"Come in," she said, her eyes widening as Cosette barreled through the room, her face all aglow.

"Eponine! Marius just proposed!" she cried with glee, showing off her engagement ring. "He just asked for Papa's permission and then he asked me to marry him! We'll be wed within the month, at least, that's what his grandfather told us! Oh, Eponine, I'm so happy!" She embraced the other girl, oblivious to the cases and clothes Eponine had lying around. "I want you to come and help at the wedding – be my Maid of Honor!"

"I couldn't-" Eponine protested, scarcely believing her ears.

"Oh, but please, Eponine, you're the only real friend I have! I barely know anybody else! Oh please, say you will!" she begged.

Sighing in defeat, Eponine smiled and nodded back. "Thank you, it's an honor. And congratulations."

"Oh, thank you!" Cosette squealed, embracing her once more.

While she found it odd that Cosette would immediately turn to her for help, she was not surprised when she felt genuine joy for the couple. She knew that she would be alright without Marius, she had known it for a long time now – all she needed was Jean, they could depend on one another, and that would be enough.

* * *

**A/N: **I own nothing ;) Hope you enjoyed, and please don't forget to let me know what you thought. See you next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

True to the prediction, the wedding came a month later. However, much can happen in a month.

Marius was the first to notice his friend's behavior with his fiancée's father. They spoke softly to one another and laughed about silly things, and clearly enjoyed sharing each other's company. Monsieur Gillenormand insisted that they all stay in his home, delighted with the sudden addition to his family (and relieved that Marius had come to his senses), so they all saw one another every day.

"'Ponine, what's happening with you and M. Fabre?" he asked one day as she was browsing through the library. She could read a little, and with her time spent with Valjean, she was beginning to pick up more vocabulary. Selecting a book, she turned back and calmly asked what he meant by that. "I mean, you two have become very…intimate the past two weeks," he explained carefully. She shrugged, though the corner of her mouth twitched upward, cueing him in on her little secret. He kept silent, not wanting to upset anyone, when three days later, Cosette approached him.

"Marius, Papa has been acting…different," she said, causing his stomach to twist as he knew she, too, was onto them. "It's a good sort of different, he seems happier now…but distracted…almost as if he's in love."

"Would that be so bad?" he asked, looking away and scratching the back of his neck anxiously. How on earth would he break the news to her?!

"No, not at all. We've been so isolated for all these years, though, that I'm confused as to who he could be interested in," she confessed. "The only people he speaks with, though, are your grandfather, us, and Epon-" Her eyes widened as a thought struck her, her hand moving to her cheek as she gasped. "…oh dear…Marius…do you know anything about this?"

"Well…not really," he sheepishly told her. "I tried talking to Eponine but she wouldn't say anything."

Pursing her lips together, Cosette mulled the idea in her mind until she got up and left the room. "Darling, wait!" Marius called, running after her. He followed her to the garden, where they both found Valjean scribbling away on a stack of parchments.

He raised his head upon hearing them, a warm smile gracing his face. "Hello Cosette, Marius. Is there something you need?"

"Yes, Papa. The truth," Cosette replied firmly, startling the older gentleman.

"Cosette-" Marius tried to intercede.

"I just want to know the truth, Papa," she pleaded, falling to her knees before him and taking his hand in hers. "…do you have feelings for Eponine?"

He blinked, staring at her in shock. The question ran through his head several times before he finally snapped out of his stupor. "Cosette, why on earth-?"

"Please, Papa. I want you to be honest with me. I won't think any differently of you," she vowed, though the idea of her father being in love with a girl her age was a bit frightening, considering Eponine was only a few years older than her. Then again, there were cases where girls that were younger than her got married to men that were even older than her father.

Valjean gazed into his daughter's eyes, seeing the determination and love he had seen in Fantine's years ago. He knew her to be kind and forgiving, just as he had raised her to be, but her spirit was stubborn, and he knew she would not let the matter die if he did not answer today. He thought of every moment spent with Eponine, how she made him smile and laugh, how she intrigued him, how she marveled at him and soaked in all that he taught her, how she supported him since they had struggled their way out of the barricades…

"…yes, Cosette. I do believe I've developed very strong feelings towards Eponine," he admitted solemnly, looking her in the eye all the while.

She stared at him, took a deep breath, and gave a wry smile as she shook her head at him. "I had always hoped you'd fall in love, Papa…but I never imagined it would be this way."

"Nor had I," Marius agreed, laughing a while. "I've known Eponine for some time now, and I never imaged she would have taken a fancy towards a gentleman like you, M'sieur-"

"I beg your pardon?" Valjean asked, blinking in bewilderment.

"I mean you no disrespect," Marius clarified, mistaking his reaction as offense. "I've just never seen Eponine interested in anybody…" Valjean bit his tongue, noticing at last what Eponine meant by Marius being utterly clueless towards her feelings. "She's lived on the streets all her life, and then all of a sudden, she meets you, and it's as though she's a different person. She's smiling and blushing and even trying to read now…it's a wonderful change in her."

Somehow, Jean Valjean had tried to convince himself these past days that this poor, ragged girl looked at him with admiration and cheer, just as Cosette would. He found himself almost afraid to think that she would be in love with him, an ex-convict who was constantly on the run…but as he remembered how she hung onto every word he said, how she gazed at him and blushed as she smiled when he would call her "Mademoiselle," he realized that she, too, felt the same for him, perhaps even more strongly. He felt a strange feeling from inside his chest, a glorious warmth that filled him with hope, fear, and excitement at the prospect of being in love…

Until a face from the past floated into his memory.

"…I hadn't told you both yet, but…I plan on leaving, after the wedding," he informed them.

They gawked at him, stunned by his words. "Papa, I don't understand! Why?!" Cosette pleaded.

Taking the stack of parchments, he organized them and handed them over to her. "I want you to read this. It's the story of those that always loved you…your mother gave her life for you and gave you to my keeping. You changed my life, dear Cosette," he murmured, patting her head as though she were eight years old once more. "…but I must go. There's someone who is looking for me, and I'm surprised that he hasn't found me yet."

"Who, Papa?!" she demanded to know.

"Inspector Javert," Marius spoke up, having been told about Valjean's background and enemies by the man himself. He gave Valjean a melancholy look, shaking his head. "I'm afraid you won't have to worry about Javert anymore."

"Why not?" he asked, sensing that something was not right.

"…Javert's committed suicide," the young man said quietly. "…his body was found in the river. They buried him last week."

**LES MIS**

They were an unusual group, the two young ladies, a young man, and an older gentleman all gathered around the Inspector's grave. Valjean placed lilies over the dirt and shook his head. "If I had known, I would have stopped him…"

"You couldn't have known," Eponine consoled him, touching the sleeve of his coat. "We were taking Marius home, and you were exhausted."

"Still…" he protested weakly, feeling the weight of guilt over his head as he knew the man's suicide had something to do with him, Prisoner 24601. Upon feeling Eponine's finger's curl lightly over his wrist in comfort, he placed his other hand over it and gave a squeeze, sending her a grateful look.

This did not escape Marius's or Cosette's attention, causing them to exchange knowing glances to one another. They remained silent, observing how the two murmured and whispered to one another, how they both seemed to support the other.

"…it's strange, Marius," she whispered to him, holding his hand. "I never would have imagined these two together…and yet, I've never seen him so content."

"Then you do not mind that he's interested in Eponine?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her in curiosity.

"Part of me is," she confessed. "…but she has been like a sister to me these past few weeks…" That was just it. She was just like a sister – it felt like her father was in love with her sister, and yet, she could see that it was somehow meant to be. Looking up at her betrothed, she smiled and kissed his cheek. "Then again, we have all gotten to this point because of strange circumstances and experienced things we did not ever expect."

He nodded his agreement, kissing his forehead in return. "Come darling…let's leave them alone for now…I'm sure your father wants to stay behind to pay his respects at any rate. Offering his arm, he walked her back to the carriage as dusk fell upon them.

**LES MIS**

As mentioned, the wedding came at last. It was a bittersweet moment for Cosette, for though she wed the man she loved, her father was determined to leave the day after. "It is for everyone's safety," he insisted. "For the both of you, for myself, and for Eponine…her parents surely still wander the streets of Paris, Cosette. Eponine wants to start anew, to break away from what she has known all her life, a world of darkness and misery. This is a new life for the both of us." She consented reluctantly afterwards, though she made him promise that they would remain in contact and occasionally visit.

Cosette was a vision in white, and Marius could not have been a happier man. Valjean wistfully smiled, a pang of pain colliding with the swell of joy within his bosom. His darling little girl was all grown up and married…Looking out to the sky through the open window, he stared at the clouds. _"I hope you are as proud of her as I am, Fantine…"_

"Are you alright, M'sieur?"

He chuckled upon hearing her voice, raising an accusing eyebrow while grinning. "I thought we discussed this, Poni. You may call me Jean."

She blushed as he used her nickname and gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry, Jean." It was a habitat she was struggling to break – even after all this time, she still called him by that title. She looked down at the powdery blue gown she wore, feeling strange and excited all at once. She hadn't been in anything so fancy since her parents bought her a new blue bonnet as a child.

"You look beautiful, Eponine," he told her, startling her out of her thoughts. She curtsied to him, her face still a light shade of crimson, when he reached out his hand towards her, his palm facing the ceiling. "May I have this dance?" he asked, giving a flourished bow for her amusement.

She beamed. For the past month, Valjean and Cosette had worked hard teaching her the basic waltz so that she might participate in the dances. Having finally mastered it, she curtsied once more and slipped her hand into his, shivers running down her spin as he gently gripped her hand and pulled her towards him…

The doors of the ballroom opened suddenly, a servant stepping in with a look of disgust on his face. "The Baron and Baroness Thenard," he announced, his tone condescending.

Eponine felt the color drain from her face as she heard the alias, her heart stopping as she watched two overly dramatic and garish figures fill the doorframe and insolently entered the room. "Oh no…!"

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you all again for the reviews and interest in this story! I own nothing (obviously) except the insane idea to write this fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it and please don't forget to let me know what you think! Until next time! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"My parents," she choked, spinning around and facing the other direction.

"Eponine-?" Jean asked, seeing her frantic eyes looking for escape.

"I don't want them seeing me," she expressed, casually covering one side of her face with her hand. "I'd rather they think I'm dead…they won't come after us when we leave," she explained.

He nodded, understanding her motives. He wouldn't be surprised if they flat out told him they didn't care whether or not she was alive – they were notorious as scavengers, and when they had to cut their loses, they felt no remorse. Eponine, meanwhile, had her mind spinning with notions of what they would do if she was found: surely, they would see that she was close to Marius, Cosette, and Valjean, and try to use her as a link to get to them. Even if she refused, they would find a way to get to the family or even put one of the members in harm's way. No, she would have none of that.

Taking her hand, Valjean motioned for her to remain silent as they slowly, calmly moved into the next room. She was ready to break into a run, but the sudden movement could catch her father's sharp eye, so she painstakingly walked with Valjean into the study, where he shut the door and guided her to the settee. "Stay here, Poni," he instructed her, stilling holding her hand as she sat down. "I'll go out and confront them. I already saw Marius notice them." She nodded, ready to hide should it happen that they managed to enter the library. She couldn't help but blush when he kissed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before exiting, motioning for her to bolt the door. She ran to it and did so, placing her ear against the wood, straining to hear anything, something…

"Go away, Thenardier!" Marius hissed. She froze, realizing they were right beside the library door. "Don't you think I can't see who are?!"

"He's not fooled – told you so!" her mother snapped at her father. "Go and show him what you've come to show!"

"Ah, but first, surely five hundred francs won't go amiss," Thenardier said smoothly, sounding as slick and oily as grease.

"Spit it out," Marius demanded.

"He's speaks, you pay!" Madame insisted.

There was a moment of quiet, the shuffling and snapping of bills light from the other side, and then her father opened his mouth. "You'd never believe it – I saw that man-" She could image him pointing accusingly at Jean, "-drag the body of some boy he'd killed through the sewers. Even managed to pick me up this souvenir."

"I know this…this is mine!" Marius gasped. "Then it's true…Jean Valjean was my savior that night."

She could already imagine the looks of panic on her parents' facing as they realized they had not blackmailed the man, but made him look even more amazing in the boy's eyes. She frowned at them from her hiding place when a new voice set her heart aflutter.

"What do you two think you're doing here?" Valjean asked coolly, though his tone showed that his was not amused. This was his daughter's wedding, after all, and party crashers were the last things on his mind.

She could hear them gasp as he approached, knowing that they were thinking of an excuse to get away with just about anything. "Say, did you hear, it appears that Inspector Javert disappeared-?"

"I know very well, Monsieur, and you will do well to respect his name," Valjean snapped back. "You should be more concerned for your own families. What's become of your children?"

"I thought you knew, being at the barricade," Thenardier sniffed. "Gavroche and Eponine were killed."

She felt a sliver of heartache pierce her, though she knew this was what was to be expected of them. Her mother didn't utter a peep, and she couldn't tell if the woman was indifferent or sorrowful.

"They were my friends, and you clearly don't care for them," Marius growled. "And we don't care for you. Gaston, Francis, Pierre, Albert, show these 'guests' the way out!"

"Hey, now hold on-WHOA!" Thenardier cried, as he was lifted into the air by two of the servants.

"Unhand me, you bastards!" her mother screeched. They continued on this way for a time until their voices faded and the doors shut, signaling their exit. She remained next to the door, holding her breath, waiting anxiously, until a tentative tap made her jump.

"Eponine…can you hear me?" Jean asked from the other side.

Sighing in relief, she unlocked the door and opened it. His face came into view and she felt as though a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. "Are they-?"

"Gone," he nodded, opening his arms and accepting her as she embraced him. "…you heard everything, I presume," he said, knowing that she must have been curious…and that the words would hurt.

She nodded, a part of her from within dying. "…I knew they wouldn't care…but it's still painful."

"I'm so sorry, my dear Eponine," he murmured, stroking her hair and planting a kiss to her forehead. "I swear to you, I'll make things right once we leave."

She smiled, sparks and bliss filling her heart so much that it might burst at that moment. "Thank you, Jean…thank you…"

**LES MIS**

It was dusk when they loaded the carriage with their wears and said their goodbyes.

"You'll come and visit at Christmas, won't you?" Cosette pleaded, her eyes watering.

"Of course, darling," he reassured her, kissing his little girl's forehead. "Perhaps once we are settled, you could come and see us."

She nodded, her lip trembling as she embraced him tightly once more.

"Take care, 'Ponine," Marius said softly, hugging the girl and smiling wistfully. "We'll miss the both of you."

"I'll miss you both, too," she said, punching him on the arm. "But it isn't goodbye…this is a 'see you later' parting."

He laughed, adjusting the hood around her face which kept her identify hidden. "Yes, I suppose it is." Turning to Valjean, they shook hands and embraced while the girls shared the same gesture.

"Take care of Papa, won't you?" Cosette asked, tears falling down her cheeks.

"We'll take care of each other," Eponine promised, squeezing her newfound friend's hand. "Don't worry, Cosette, we'll see each other again soon."

At last, they detached themselves from one another, the newlyweds watching the elder and young woman enter the waiting carriage. With a flick of the reins, the driver urged the horses onward, pulling into the approaching night. Valjean and Eponine peeked out the windows and waved until Marius and Cosette were out of sight, coming invisible to their eyes. Shutting the curtains on the sides, Eponine leaned back against the seat and looked to Valjean. He had a distant, weary look in his eyes, causing her to lightly touch his shoulder. She could tell that he missed Cosette already, and she could not fault him for it. "You can still go back-"

"No, Eponine," he said, turning his attention to her as he took her hand in his. "She has Marius, and a new life. They will live and have children and be happy…should another official come looking for me by chance, I can't be too close by…and I won't abandon you. I swore I would protect you-"  
"You don't have to," she tried to reason.

"I want to. I need to." Reaching, he gently removed the hood of her cape, exposing her face to him in the shadows. "We will start over, together…things will be all right, you'll see."

She smiled at him and nodded, accepting his invitation to rest against his shoulder. Closing her eyes, she let the sway of the carriage lull her into a deep sleep, wrapped in warmth and hope…

**LES MIS**

It was on the third day, by suppertime, when they reached the little home just outside the city of Rouen. Eponine could not resist sticking her head out of the carriage window and beaming as the little cottage came into view. "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed, stunned by the rural beauty of the countryside. The whole town was beautiful, a seemingly close-knit community with plenty of people who lived in the town as well as the surrounding farmlands. The rustic two-story cottage was covered in ivy and blossoms, with a little barn nearby that stood faithfully. A tree stood just a ways down, with a swing hanging from its sturdy branches, and a garden could be seen from the other side, though it bore no plants or food for the time being. There was even a well that sat on a corner of the barn, casting a shadow over the grass as the sun began to touch the horizon.

Pulling up to the home, the driver tugged on the reins and stopped the vehicle, stepping down to help his passenger's down as well as the luggage. Valjean stepped out first, taking in a deep breath of the fresh, clean air. A content smile came to his face as he looked around, nodding in approval at all that he saw. Turning about, he offered his hand to Eponine and helped her out. She ducked her head in embarrassment, as she was still unaccustomed to being treated like a lady, not to mention it was the man she had found herself so inexplicably drawn to.

"Let's gather our belongings and get inside," he said, paying the driver handsomely for taking them all that way. The man tipped his hat before getting back to his post and taking off, having left all of their trunks indoors. Valjean offered his arm to her, his heartbeat quickening as she linked arms with him and strolled down the path and into the humble abode. "Welcome home, Eponine."

"Home," she repeated in a murmur, her eyes sparkling at the sight of the cozy drawing room. "Oh…I wonder what the rest looks like!" she exclaimed, taking hold of his hand and dragging him through the rest of the house.

He couldn't help but laugh as she excitedly poked her head into each room, observing every aspect of it. She looked into the kitchen, the dining room, and the study, before flying up the stairs and into the second floor, which contained three bedrooms and even a simple bathroom. "It's all wonderful!" she breathed, untying her cape and shrugging it from her shoulders. "What room should I stay in?"

"Whichever you like best," he answered. "I'll take one of the others, and the third is the guestroom. I'm afraid this isn't as fancy as Marius's home, but-"

"It's perfect," she said, her face all aglow.

He smiled back, his heart soaring as he saw her happiness shining in her eyes. "We should have two horses, some chickens, and a cow in the barn. And once we purchase some seeds, we can start a garden."

"Horses?" Eponine asked, intrigued. "To ride or to work?"

"Mostly for riding, but should we need them for work, they should be able to handle it," he explained.

"I've never ridden a horse…I've always dreamed of it, though," she admitted.

Chuckling, he removed his hat and overcoat, placing his hand on her cheek. "You will learn…we have all the time in the world now. I'll teach you to read some more, improve your handwriting, ride a horse…anything you like."

Her cheeks became a pleasant shade of pink as he said these things, her eyes remaining on him the whole time. "…you've given me so much and keep offering…how could I ever repay you?"

"Your company and friendship is all I need," he answered, smiling as he brushed away her bangs from her face.

Her heart ached at the word "friendship", but she did not say or wish for more – this was more than anything she could have ever imagined, and all she could hope for from him…or so she thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

They were not expecting company, but it came to them nonetheless.

Eponine was chopping vegetables to put in their stew for dinner the following night when Valjean entered the house and said, "We've got visitors."

"What?" she asked, startled by the news. She had been hoping that no one would come to see them, for Valjean's sake – she didn't want people to get the wrong idea about him, with a girl like her hanging around him and living in the same house, even if they didn't have any sort of relationship as that. "What do we do?"

"Invite them in, what else?" he shrugged when he noticed her fear. Going up to her, he gave her a reassuring smile and embraced her. "There's no need to fear, Poni. Let me introduce ourselves and all will be well."

She laid her head against his chest, listening to his soothing heartbeat as she took in a deep breath and nodded her consent. Pulling apart, she cleaned her hands, checked the pot one last time before removing it from the stove, and straightening her apron. She smiled as she linked arms with him and held her breath as they walked out into the dying daylight.

A cart pulled by a sturdy stallion pulled up to the house, the horse nickering as he came to a steady halt. The middle-aged man driving the vehicle came down before helping his wife off. In the back sat three other figures, all curious and bright-eyed at the sight of these new tenants.

"Good day, Monsieur," the man greeted him warmly, tipping his hat to them. "And Mademoiselle," he added, smiling at Eponine. "We don't mean to be rude, but when we heard we had new neighbors we had to welcome you. We're just a way's off, down that path-" he pointed at the faded dirt road that headed North "-on our own farm."

"It's no trouble at all," Valjean beamed, going to the man and grasping his hand. "Thank you for coming. My name is Jean Fabre, and this is my ward, Eponine."

She glanced at him, hiding the curiosity in her eyes as she heard him call her his "ward". She had expected he would say "maid" or even "relative", but "ward" made her sound almost important.

"A pleasure making you acquaintance," the man cheerily answered. "I am Cyrille Dominique, this is my wife, Ambre. And these are our children, Bernadette, Michel, and Jacqueline."

They all exchanged looks, each one filled with curiosity and charm. Bernadette was the eldest, a young woman just a year younger than Eponine, with fiery red hair and alert grey eyes; Michel was thirteen, with curly blonde hair and soft blue eyes; Jacqueline, the youngest of six years, had wispy blonde hair and her sister's stormy-hued eyes. They all bowed their heads respectfully towards them, still smiling politely. Eponine felt a dagger cut her heart as she saw Michel. _"If Gavroche had lived…that's what he would look like…I know it."_ It took everything in her not to let her emotions take hold, for she knew if she thought too much on the matter, she would weep. She could sense Valjean tense as his eyes fell over Jacqueline, who reminded the both of them of a younger Cosette.

"We've brought you some bread, apples, a meat pie, and a custard pie," Ambre said, revealing a basket to the couple that she had hidden under her cloak. "It isn't much but-"

"That's too kind of you," Eponine spoke up, beaming at them. "Would you like to come in? We have some stew we could share-"

"We couldn't impose," Cyrille shook his head when Jean raised his hand.

"We insist. It's the least we can do for your generosity," he said, motioning for them to enter the house.

It was at this moment that little Jacqueline tugged on her mother's skirt and pointed towards the tree. "Can I go on the swing, Mama?" she asked quietly.

"Jac, dear, not now," Ambre started.

"I can take her, if you wouldn't mind," Eponine offered, opening her hand and stretching it to the child. The little girl's face lit up as she looked to her mother for approval.

"Well, if it's alright with you, Mad'moiselle," Ambre smiled, patting her daughter's head in consent.

The child ran to Eponine, giggling all the while as she slipped her hand into the young woman's hand.

"Wait for me," the boy called out, running after them.

"May I go with them, Papa?" Bernadette asked, giving her father a hopeful glance with her eyes.

He chuckled, nodding his head and watching his eldest child run after the lot towards the tree. "Bernadette's feisty and doesn't like being left out," he mentioned to Valjean. "But she means well."

"You have a beautiful family," Valjean smiled, motioning for them to enter his home. They did so, welcomed by the sight of simplicity and content in the parlor. He led them to the kitchen where the food was placed; at once, Ambre took charge.

"Oh please, you must let me help," she insisted stubbornly. "After we came here uninvited and unannounced, it's the least I can do."

"There's no use arguing," Cyrille shook his head. "She won't take no for an answer."

"Precisely," she sniffed at her husband, earning a laugh from the two men.

"I take it you've moved from the city," Cyrille noted. "Not many people move out here to the countryside unless they want to get away from the city. Don't mind me – I tend to ask too many questions. You can tell me to stop at any time."

"I'd take his advice if I were you," Ambre winked.

Valjean laughed once more, grabbing plates and bowls from the cupboard. "It's no trouble at all. Yes, Eponine and I have arrived from Paris. My daughter's been married recently and I feel that it's time for me to let them be and find my own place in the world…Eponine is my ward. I took her in just a little after I met her. Her father is an acquaintance of mine…" He tried not to shake his head at the thought of Thenardier. "But she was living in rather unpleasant circumstances and I decided it would be best if she came with me to start over."

"What a kind man you are," Ambre smiled, noticing how he humbly shook his head and protested. "You remind me of Mayor Germain."

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, surprised.

"The mayor of the town," Cyrille explained. "He's a gentle and caring man, he's run the town since he first arrived at least thirty years ago. I was only a boy when he arrived…" He paused a moment before exclaiming, "Huh, that's funny. I recall Mayor Germain arrived with young lady who was his maid…they moved to this house and stayed a while before he was asked to be mayor. Once he consented, he moved to the town house for the mayor and he married the young lady, now our local seamstress, Madame Louise Germain."

"How true…they are alike aren't they?" Ambre agreed, struggling to hide a smile as she saw how flustered Valjean became.

"How very…ironic," he smiled warily. "I assure you, Eponine is in my keeping, we have no relations whatsoever other than friendship."

"Things change, Monsieur," Cyrille winked slyly at him. "You never know what God has in store for you."

"…yes, that _is_ true," he murmured, his life flashing through his mind. Still, he and Eponine couldn't possibly end up the same way the mayor and his wife did…could they?

**LES MIS**

"Will you come to church tomorrow?" Bernadette asked, leaning against the doorway of the house once dinner was over and the table had been cleared.

The two young ladies stood outside, enjoying the cool night air as the fire crackled inside the cottage. Eponine looked up at the night sky, watching each star twinkle of its own accord. "I suppose so…he's been looking forward to it since we arrived."

"Monsieur Fabre is?" she asked, cocking her head. "What about you?"

Eponine gave a shrug before giving a guilty smile at the girl. "I've never been one to worry much about church…I only recently started getting in the habit of praying."

Bernadette gave a coy smile, making Eponine wish she had remained silent. "He's on your mind a lot, Eponine."

"Don't be ridiculous," she scoffed, twirling her hair with her forefinger.

"All right," Cyrille called out to his family. "Time to head back!"

"Just wait, Eponine, you and Monsieur Fabre will get married just like Mayor Emile Germain and dear Mrs. Germain!" Bernadette winked, giddy at the prospect of romance blossoming in the air.

Eponine said nothing as she watched them gather and drive off in their wagon. She could hear Bernadette's words echo in her mind over and over again, the idea of her and Valjean together making her stomach twist and flop in an excited, hopeful manner…

"Poni?"

She blinked, pressing her fingers to her temple as she snapped out of her thoughts. Turning around, she saw him standing behind her at the doorway, motioning for her to enter. "Are you alright?" he asked, one eyebrow raised in concern.

"I'm fine," she reassured him with a small smile as she felt her neck suddenly become warm. Stepping into the threshold, she took hold of her skirt and reentered her home.

"Will you join me at church tomorrow?" she heard him ask, making her heart pound a little faster.

"Of course," she answered without hesitation, glancing back at him. She felt her pulse quicken as he smiled at her. Why did he make her feel this way all the time?!

"Good. Well, we'd best get some rest for tomorrow," he said, going to the fireplace and grabbing the poker.

"Couldn't we-?" she started, stopping herself. _"He must be tired,"_ she scolded herself. _"Leave him alone."_

"What?" he asked innocently, looking back at her.

She shook her head and gave a forced smile. "Never mind-"

"Oh!" he exclaimed, realizing what she was asking for. "I never finished the story, did I?" He couldn't help chuckling as she timidly shook her head, her eyes glistening in the firelight with expectation. "I suppose we can wait another half hour before bed." Taking his seat in his chair, she hurried and sat at his feet as he took the book off of the stand and thumbed through the pages, looking for the last place they had left off. "I completely forgot with everything that happened today, Poni, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," she said, resting her chin upon her knuckles as she watched him flip each page. "It's been a long day."

Upon arriving at the marked page, he glanced down at her, only to be stunned. The firelight made her brown hair shine like copper, her eyes shining like two pieces of amber as they gazed at him. Half her face was covered in shadow, and while she sat innocently on the floor at his feet, there was something about the way she looked up at him, the way her body turned just so, that made her look sensual. Quickly, he looked back to the book, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment to regain focus. Clearing his throat, he felt his mouth was dry as he began to read. How did she manage to make his heart stutter as if he were some lovesick schoolboy?

Oblivious to his turmoil, Eponine smiled as she listened to his soft, soothing voice, the warmth of the fire pleasant on her skin, while her stomach was full and her heart at rest. For her, this was paradise, and there was no place else she would rather be.

* * *

**A/N: **I own nothing except the OCs. Thank you all for reading and please let me know what you think - hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you next time! (Again, please forgive me, I have no idea how to get the accents on the names right).


End file.
